He really was sick
by flowerfaerie17
Summary: What if Mckay really was sick during Quarantine.


A/N What if Mckay really was sick during Quarantine.

_Mckay actually thought he was getting sick._

Mckay suddenly plonked himself down in a chair at the table and tossed his tray down.

Everyone chuckled a little "Mckay, where's your food?."Sheppard asked.

"Food?", Mckay asked looking around at them blurry eyed before looking down at his tray confused.

"Yes food, it goes on your tray, you eat it." Ronon informed him.

"Right... must have...forgot."Mckay said giggling.

"Rodney are you quite alright?" Teyla asked as everyone frowned at him concerned about his behaviour.

"No." He giggled again before becoming suddenly serious."Need to eat, Carson will be mad."

"When was the last time you did eat?" Sheppard asked concerned as Keller got up to exam him.

"Erm.....it was before..lockdown....way way before....I was gonna eat after.....but ..throw up. Mckay mumbled "Wasn't...lying..am..sick." He suddenly fell out of hs chair and started having a seizure.

"Rodney!." Teyla cried as they all got up out of their chairs to get to him.

The seizure past within a few seconds. Keller was about to call for a med team when Sheppard stopped her.

"Ronon will be faster." He said as Ronon bent down and scooped Mckay up and started jogging towards the Infirmary with him leaving Teyla, Sheppard and Jennifer to hurry behind him.

"I have never seen him have a seizure before, not even after the siege of Atlantis did he this bad." Teyla said worriedly.

"Neither have I. How come you didn't check his blood sugar when you checked him over?" Sheppard asked Keller angrily.

"I wasn't the one who examed him! I never saw him, one of my staff did, while I was busy setting a dislocated shoulder." Keller told him trying to get angry at the accusation but it was awfully hard.

They arrived at the infirmary just as Ronon placed Rodney on a bed.

They hurried over to him and Keller was already yelling for someone to start a glucose drip.

"Thank you Marie." She said to a nurse who came over with the equipment.

"How did he get this bad?."Marie asked " We've made sure to monitor his blood sugar closely ever since we first arrived in Atlantis because of his hypoclycemia."

"That's what I wanna know." Ronon growled looking about ready to smash some heads.

"Why don't we find out." Sheppard suggested

"Marie, do you know who examed Rodney when he was in here earlier today?." Teyla asked

Marie thought for a moment "I believe it was one of the new recruits, Doctor Peters. There was quite a bit of yelling before Dr Mckay stormed out."Marie said pointing to a doctor on the far side of the room before continuing working on Mckay.

"Peters!."Sheppard bellowed startling the man " Get you ass over here!."

"Colonel." Jennifer said as the man started walking towards them "Calm down. Let him explain what happened, it might not be his fault."

Sheppard calm down a little as the man stopped in front of them.

"Dr Peters." Keller greeted.

"Dr Keller was there something you needed?" Peters asked looking around at them.

"Yes, Did you exam Dr Mckay earlier?" She asked calmly.

"Yes." He said

"Did you do a blood sugar test?" Teyla asked wanting to know what had happened.

"No." Peters stated simply.

"Why the hell not?." Keller suddenly exclaimed while Ronon crackled his knuckles.

"He requested one but I didn't see the need so I told him I wasn't going to do one." Peters said not getting why they were all worked up.

"He's hypoclycemic!. There was every need!." Sheppard yelled suddenly wondering if he could get away with tossing him out the back of a jumper mid flight.

"Yes he mention that but I informed him it doesn't actually exist and is not a real medical condition. He started yelling at that point then stormed out." Peters said taking a step back from the amount of murderous glares coming his way.

"Not a real medical condition." Teyla repeated . She couldn't believe this man who called himself a doctor could be so stupid.

"He's unconscious from the medical condition that 'doesn't exist'" Keller yelled at him.

"Can I kill him now?" Ronon and Sheppard asked in unison.

"Carson would ." Marie said looking furious " He spent years making sure something like this didn't happen. He knew how Dr Mckay would forget to eat especially when he was trying to save us all so he would make sure he ate and you nearly kill him because of your own stupidity and arrogance." She walked off in disgusted after finishing getting Mckay settled.

"Colonel." Keller said getting his attention "I recommend Dr Peters is put under house until he can be transferred back to Earth."

"I agree." Sheppard said as Teyla went and sat next to Mckay's bed taking hold of his hand. He signalled over two marines " Take Peters here to his quarters and make sure he doesn't leave them." the marines had to practically drag Peters out kicking and screaming.

"Is he going to be ok?" Teyla asked as Ronon and Sheppard pulled up chairs.

"I'm a little worried about brain damage from the seizure but he should be waking up soon so we'll find out then." Keller told them.

As if on cue Mckay groaned.

"Mckay can you open your eyes?" Keller asked as she moved closer.

"No" He said.

"Why not?" Ronon asked.

"Cos you'll just blind me with your stupid light thingy." He said as he shifted in bed.

Sheppard chuckled as Keller said " I promise not check your eyes straight away if you just open them and talk to us for a bit so we can see if you are ok."

"Fine fine." He opening his eyes as Sheppard dimmed the lights slightly with a thought to the city." What do you want to talk about." He asked as he looked around at them all.

"What do you remember." Teyla asked.

He frowned a little in concentration before answering " I remember feeling sick and shaky and I thought it was my blood sugar again so I asked that so called doctor to do the damn test to see if I needed the glucose drip." He looking down at his hand before saying "Which it looks like I did. Anyway he starts going on about how it's not 'a real medical condition' and I was basically making it up. I swear it was like my father reincarnated and it took falling into a coma to convince him."

He didn't notice the looks he got at the mention of his father "So I left seeing I was getting nowhere with the idiot. I thought I would just get some food and if I didn't stop feeling like this I would go back and find a different doctor."

"Why didn't you?" Sheppard asked still not sure why he didn't get anything to eat when he knew something was wrong.

"I was going to but I threw up and..well I got confused after that." Mckay admitted "Always hate it when that happens. It's a little fuzzy but I'm pretty sure I had a seizure because I haven't been told to shut up yet so you must be checking to see if my magnificent brain is still in working order." He said with a small smile which they returned.

"He seems the same." Ronon commented.

"Of course I am, it will take more then a little seizure to dull my brilliance. Now can I have some food cos I am starving." Mckay asked.

Before anyone could move to get him anything Marie reappeared with a tray full of food.

"Ah thank you Marie." Mckay said already digging into his food.

"You're Welcome, Rodney." She replied before leaving with Doctor Keller who was going to do a full exam after he had eaten.

"So were is Peters anyway?" Mckay asked them.

"In his quarters waiting to be shipped back to Earth." Sheppard told him.

"That's good. Someone that stupid doesn't belong here." Mckay said taking another bit of his food. "Now I just have to watch out the other new recruits you never know who's a non-believer."

"Oh you don't need to worry about that."Teyla said.

"I don't?"

"Nah, Ronon and I were actually just going to have a little chat with the newbies and any of them who don't get the message will have to deal with a very pregnant very angry Teyla." Sheppard said grinning as Teyla nodded

"Really?"

"Yep." Ronon said already walking off to find his first victim.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sheppard replied following Ronon.

"Get better soon Rodney." Teyla said giving his hand a squeeze before leaving.


End file.
